Sausage with Melted Mozarella Cheese
by Akai Momo
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang pelayan restoran berbintang mewah, yang ditugaskan secara pribadi oleh manajernya khusus untuk melayani pelanggan istimewa yang pentingnya di beberapa puluh menit ke depan, dan segala macam permintaan aneh lain termasuk untuk duduk manis di hadapan pelanggan itu dan membiarkan jari kakinya bergerilya nakal di selangkangan sang pelayan. (Sulay!Yaoi!3shoot)
1. Chapter 1 of 3

"Ah, kemarilah, Joonmyun!"

Suara bass dari pria gempal berwajah ramah memanggilnya yang baru saja kembali dari belakang sehabis mengembalikan troli.

Segeralah ia, setelah mengambil dan memboyong buku menu-nampan bulat berwarna platina-dan buku _notes_ untuk mencatat pesanan pelanggan restoran tempatnya bekerja, tergopoh-gopoh dengan tenangnya menuju sumber suara. Menyelinap diantara lalu lalang para pelayan lainnya dan menyalip mencari jalan alternatif agar sampai lebih cepat menuju tempat yang ia tuju diantara meja-meja yang sebagian telah terisi.

"Ada apa, tuan manajer..?" tanyanya. Sesekali ia melirik ke sosok yang agak tertutup oleh tubuh subur atasan di tempatnya kerja.

"Begini, tolong layani pelanggan kita yang satu ini. Dia adalah pelanggan istimewa, Joonmyun, ingat! Dia adalah pelanggan istimewa kita yang penting." jawab manajer.

Mendengar itu, Joonmyun agak tergelitik. Sepenting apakah sosok tersebut -yang sedang sibuk memandangi pemandangan malam kota di luar, seolah berpura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan mereka-, sampai-sampai manajernya berkata dengan nada penuh tekanan sedemikiannya..? "Dan karena itu, sebagai pelayan yang cukup aku percayai profesionalitasnya dan karakternya, aku memintamu secara pribadi untuk melayani secara khusus pelanggan penting kita ini di ke beberapa puluh menit ke depan. Kau mengerti, Joonmyun..?"

Walau agak ragu, akhirnya Joonmyun menggangguk. Respon yang membuat sang manajer mendengus puas, kemudian ia berlalu setelah menepuk pundaknya juga berpamitan pada pelanggan tersebut yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat.

Lalu, ia berdeham dan menelan kecanggungan yang tersangkut di kerongkongan, dan dimulailah pekerjaan Joonmyun sebagai salah satu pelayan restoran mewah berbintang. Meskipun tampak cuek, tapi entah kenapa Joonmyun percaya jika sebenarnya pelanggan yang ternyata seorang pria tersebut mendengar celotehannya, celotehan dengan etika-sopan santun-basa basi ala pelayan restoran umumnya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Joonmyun pun mengakhiri celotehannya dengan: "Jadi, adakah menu yang ada inginkan, tuan..?"

Ketika itu, setelah Joonmyun meletakkan buku menunya tepat di hadapan dada sang pelanggan dan ketika pelanggan itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya, Joonmyun terdiam dengan bibir terkunci rapat.

Matanya agak membola dan tubuhnya agak berjengit. Sungguh, sebisa mungkin saat itu ia menormalkan kembali ekspresinya.

Pria dengan usia menginjak 28 tahun sebulan yang lalu cukup terkesiap tatkala melihat rupa pelanggan yang akan ia layani secara khusus tersebut, terutama pada caranya memandang dan tersenyum.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Sausage with Melted Mozarella Cheese**

.

 **Screenplays!Sulay**

.

 **M-**

.

 **I don't own anything, except storyline**

.

 **Akai Momo**

.

 **Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative universe with much baby typo**

.

 **No Like, Don't Read!**

.

 **Summary**!: Hanya kisah singkat tentang pria manis dengan gaya pakaian ala pria feminim Perancis yang datang ke sebuah restoran berbintang, yang meminta bertemu dengan sang manajer restoran, yang meminta untuk dilayani oleh satu pelayan secara khusus ke beberapa puluh menit ke depan, dan yang memesan menu yang tak tercantum di sana.

Tapi, sebagai pelayan yang baik, bukankah Kim Joonmyun akan menuruti permintaan sang pelanggan-istimewa-yang-penting-menurut-tuan-manajer meskipun itu hal aneh..?

... Termasuk menyuruhnya duduk dan tetap patuh pada perintahnya untuk dia biarkan jari jemari kaki pelanggan berwajah manis bak malaikat itu menggerayangi selangkangannya.

 _Waiter_!Joonmyun _with_ _Customer_!Yixing

* * *

.

.

.

1) Kembali lagi dengan ff _main_ - _chara_ Sulay. ^^

2) Terinspirasi dari percakapan absurd antara aku dan temen fb-ku. Terima kasih karena komenanmu yang itu bikin aku jadi ngebuat ff _kurang ajar_ begini, nak.

3) _Rnr_ biar aku cepat _update_. :D

* * *

.

.

.

" _He ate my heart, he ate my heart_

 _Instead, he is a monster in my bed_." (Monster-Lady Gaga)

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapter** **01** of **03**

* * *

.

.

.

Tak lama, Joonmyun tahu ada yang aneh dengan pelanggan berwajah oriental yang cukup manis di hadapannya.

Ada beberapa hal ganjil tentang kedatangan dan tingkah lakunya hingga saat ini, yang mejadi alasan mengapa pria yang telah bekerja sejak tiga tahun lalu berasumsi demikian dalam pikiran dan benak. Bukannya berprasangka buruk pada orang asing, hanya saja jika mereka -orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruang restoran ini- sedikit lebih peka terhadap sekelilingnya, maka bukan tidak mungkin mereka satu pikiran tentang keberadaan pria manis tersebut.

Pria manis dengan lesung pipit lucu di wajahnya.

Pria manis (yang Joonmyun _taksir_ beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya) dengan gaya pakaian ala pria feminim Perancis; lengkap dengan: kacamata bingkai kotak lucu tanpa lensa berwarna biru langit bertengger di hidungnya, _scarf_ hijau tua yang melilit cantik di leher jenjangnya, kaus putih polos bermodelkan _v-neck_ dipadukan rompi coklat karamel, bercelanakan _denim_ hitam setengah paha yang melekat di kaki semampainya, dan diakhiri dengan sepatu _pantofel_ gaya berwarna coklat tua.

Satu kata pujian dari Kim Joonmyun untuk pria manis sepertinya: _menakjubkan_.

"... -yan..?"

... _Mungkin inilah salah satu dari sekian jawaban mengapa manajernya mengatakan pria manis tersebut adalah tamu istimewa penting mereka, begitu batin Joonmyun_.

"... Ei. Halo..?"

 _Dan ia tidak mengelak akan hal itu._

"Hei, pelayan..?! Apa yang kau lamunkan sampai-sampai mengabaikan panggilanku..?!" pekik tertahan dari pria di hadapan Joonmyun membuatnya keluar dari lamunannya.

Berkedip, lalu berkedip lagi. Menatap tak berdosa ke arah wajah manis yang menatap kesal- _ngambek_ -curiga ke padanya. Pria itu berkacak pinggang.

"E-eh..? A-a-ada apa, tuan..?" Joonmyun tersenyum dan membungkuk minta maaf akan keteledorannya yang melamun di jam kerja.

"Hh.." desah pria itu. Kembali ke posisi semula, duduk santai dengan punggung menyandar kursi dan sebelah kaki yang disilangkan ke atas kaki lain. Tangan berjari lentik yang dihiasi beberapa gelang platina dan manik-manik lucu miliknya mengambil buku menu untuk keserahkan pada Joonmyun. "Ini, aku sudah memilih menu pesananku. Tolong kau catat, tuan pelayan."

"Baik, biarkan saya mencatat pesanan anda, tuan." Joonmyun mengalihkan pandangan pada lembar kertas _notes_ setelah ia menerima kembali buku menunya, tidak menyadari seringai yang tercipta di wajah manis pelanggan istimewanya.

"Aku pesan satu porsi _Medium Sausage with Melted Mozarella Cheese_."

Joonmyun tahu ada yang aneh dengan pria manis di hadapannya.

Setelah sebelumnya pria itu meminta untuk dipanggilkan manajer tempatnya bekerja, kini ia memesan menu yang tak ada di dalam daftar buku menunya...

... Dengan nada suara sesensual dan tatapan semenggoda itu padanya.

* * *

To be Continued

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 of 3

**Sausage with Melted Mozarella Cheese**

.

 **Screenplays!Sulay**

.

 **M-**

.

 **I don't own anything, except storyline**

.

 **Akai Momo**

.

 **Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative universe with much baby typo**

.

 **No Like, Don't Read!**

.

 **Summary**!: Hanya kisah singkat tentang pria manis dengan gaya pakaian ala pria feminim Perancis yang datang ke sebuah restoran berbintang, yang meminta bertemu dengan sang manajer restoran, yang meminta untuk dilayani oleh satu pelayan secara khusus ke beberapa puluh menit ke depan, dan yang memesan menu yang tak tercantum di sana.

Tapi, sebagai pelayan yang baik, bukankah Kim Joonmyun akan menuruti permintaan sang pelanggan-istimewa-yang-penting-menurut-tuan-manajer meskipun itu hal aneh..?

... Termasuk menyuruhnya duduk dan tetap patuh pada perintahnya untuk dia biarkan jari jemari kaki pelanggan berwajah manis bak malaikat itu menggerayangi selangkangannya.

 _Waiter_!Joonmyun _with_ _Customer_!Yixing

* * *

.

.

.

1) Halo. :D

2) _Special_ _Thanks_ untuk: yang baca, yang _review_ , yang _fave_ dan yang _follow_. Aku nggak nyangka responnya di luar dugaan. Terharu deh, ih. :*

3) Em. Iya, ya. Kok aku baru ngeh gitu ya, kalo karakter si emak di ff-ku kebanyakan jadi anak nakal-bin-bandel-tapi-seksi. Oh ya. Aku _nggak_ _khilaf_ bikin karakter si emak jadi gitu. :v

4) Tambahan satu chapter biar alurnya nggak terkesan terburu-buru. Nggak apa, kan..?

 _5) Rnr_ biar aku cepat _update_. :D

* * *

.

.

.

" _He ate my heart, he ate my heart_

 _Instead, he is a monster in my bed_." (Monster-Lady Gaga)

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapter** **02** of **03**

* * *

.

.

.

Tinta pena itu belum mengotori lembar _notes_ -nya, yang berarti Joonmyun belum menggoreskan permukaan kertas berwarna putih gading itu setelah sang pelanggan mengatakan pesanannya.

Hening semu menyergap mereka berdua. Hanya bertatapan dengan ekspresi pada rupa diri masing-masing.

Pria 28 tahun yang merupakan anak keempat dari lima Kim Bersaudara tersebut masih terhanyut dengan pemikirannya: apa yang harus aku lakukan jika tamu pria manis ini memesan menu yang tidak tersedia di sini..?

Ingin sekali Joonmyun tidak peduli tentang pesanan pria manis di hadapannya. _Toh_ , ia hanya tinggal memberikannya kepada penjaga meja kasir untuk selanjutnya diserahkan kepada _chef_ , tunggu beberapa menit... Dan _voila_! Menu yang dipesan sudah memamerkan ekaistensi dan wangi khasnya. Setelah itu ia akan kembali ke meja si pemesan, lalu pergi menyambut tamu-tamu lain yang datang ke restoran.

Tapi tidak semudah yang Joonmyun rencanakan dalam benak, terutama ketika dirinya mengingat amanat dari sang manajer untuk melayani dengan sebaik-baiknya tamu istimewa-yang-penting tersebut. Jadi, ia memastikan menu yang dipesan si pelanggan manis yang kini tersenyum-senyum aneh padanya.

"Ehem." berdeham lagi untuk menyingkirkan sensasi canggung dan rasa kikuk yang menggantung di kerongkongan. "Apa anda yakin, tuan..?" tanyanya sopan.

"Maksudmu bertanya seperti itu karena kau kira aku main-main dan karenanya kau tidak ingin melayani pesananku, ya..?" pria manis berambut hitam lurus sepanjang tengkuk itu merautkan wajah tidak suka. Ia melipat tangannya di dada dan memposisikan kakinya menyilang, bergaya selayaknya vis besar.

"Oh, tidak. Bukan begitu maksud saya." Joonmyun kalang kabut, karenanya begitu sepasang telinga si pria Kim mendengar tuduhan tersurat sang pelanggan atas pertanyaannya, ia membungkuk tiga kali dengan sopan. "Maaf. Maaf. Maaf." katanya. "Saya hanya ingin memastikan jika anda memang memesan menu yang tidak ada di buku daftar menu. Selain itu, saya -atau mungkin restoran ini- baru pertama kali mendapatkan pelanggan yang memesan bukan dari daftar menunya."

"Jadi, apa menurutmu itu aneh, tuan pelayan..?"

"Oh! Sedikit menganggu sebenarnya, tuan. Maafkan saya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin, kau hanya kaget dan takut kalau memberikan secarik kertas berisi pesananku yang tak termasuk dalam menu umum tempat ini kepada orang-orang di belakang sana." Joonmyun mengangguk sopan dan tersenyum mengiyakan. Seandainya ia sedikit memandang lekat sang tamu, maka ia pasti akan mendapati semburat malu-malu pada kedua pipi pria manis itu. "Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya, karena itulah aku memanggil manajer restoran ini. Sebab, aku sudah meminta izin padanya jika seandainya aku memesan makanan-minuman yang tidak terdaftar dalam buku menu, dan beliau mengizinkan. Jadi, silahkan tulis pesananku, tuan pelayan. Aku menunggu."

Joonmyun mendesah lega. Lantas pria dewasa itu mengangguk untuk kemudian menggoreskan tinta pena pada lembar _notes_ yang ia genggam. "Baiklah, izinkan saya mengulanginya: satu porsi _Medium_ _Sausage with_ _Mozarella Cheese_. Apa anda memiliki pesanan lainnya, tuan..?"

Telapak tangan kanan pelanggan manis itu mengudara, bersamaan dengan gelengan kecil, menandakan bahwa pesanannya cukup itu saja.

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit, tuan. Mohon tunggu sebentar dan panggil saya jika ada yang ingin anda butuhkan."

Pria manis berpakaian modis tersebut mengangguk kecil. Membiarkan keping kembar wajah asiannya memandang punggung Joonmyun yang perlahan dengan pasti menjauh.

Ia merubah posisi duduknya.

Kini, kedua siku tangan mendarat di permukaan meja, sepasang telapak tangan menyangga kedua pipinya yang kembali bersemu cantik, matanya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit yang lucu, di mana di dalam bola mata indah itu terdapat kilat-kilat penuh arti.

Satu tarikan demi tarikan, sebuah senyum menjurus ke seringai kecil terpahat di wajah manisnya, dan setelah ujung lidahnya mencuat untuk menjilat bibir ceri bagian atas penuh sensualitas, pria itu berbisik lirih dengan pandang mata mengikuti gerak-gerik Joonmyun.

"Ya sayang, aku akan menunggu seperti anak baik. Setelah itu, saat kau kembali ke sini membawa pesananku, akan kupastikan bahwa kita _bersenang-senang_ bersama."

Lagi. Ujung lidah merah merona pria mempesona itu menjilat penuh sensualitas bibirnya, bahkan di kedua belah atas-bawah. Hingga ia mengigit-gigitnya dengan gemas, merasa tidak sabar.

"Oh!" desahnya sembunyi-sembunyi. "Hanya dengan memikirkan seporsi sosis dengan lelehan keju mozarella saja membuat _kedua_ _mulut_ ku berkedut-kedut dan basah."

Seinginnya ia cepat-cepat menyantap hidangannya, ia harus bisa menahan gejolak dalam diri dan bersabar sejenak. Tetapi tidak masalah, selama ia dijamin akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

 _Melangkahlah perlahan agar kau mendapatkan hasil maksimal yang memuaskan, Zhang Yixing_ , batinnya.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

.


	3. Chapter 3 of 3

Di dapur yang ramai akan bising cumbuan antar peralatan dapur dan kesibukan para koki juga asistennya, di salah satu sudut ruangan, tepatnya di tempat khusus di mana masakan-masakan berbaris rapi menunggu untuk dihias cantik dan menarik sebelum di hidangkan kepada pelanggan, terdapat dua pria yang sama-sama fokus pada satu titik: Kim Joonmyun dan Do Kyungsoo.

Dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang berinteraksi dengan sentuhan-sentuhan pada piring di hadapannya dan Joonmyun yang menyiapkan apa-apa saja yang diminta sang koki utama.

Jari jemari lentik Kyungsoo yang terdapat cincin pernikahan pada salah satu jarinya, menari lincah di permukaan piring porselen berbentuk persegi berwarna putih gading, dan pada salah satu sisi piring berdiameter 10 cm tersebut tampaklah gambar sepasang bunga mawar merah dengan batang berduri yang mengelilingi mereka.

Sepasang iris kembarnya menatap penuh keseriusan yang tak ingin diganggu gugat barang satu sentuhanpun, dengan tubuh mungilnya yang akan mencondong ke depan juga berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tegang karena bisa mengakibatkan ia berkeringat, perlahan dan pasti piring yang semula kosong melompong-bersih-mengkilat mulai menunjukan eksistensi sebuah makanan yang baru pertama kali dibuat pria manis tersebut: seporsi sosis dengan lelehan keju _mozarella_.

"Kau yakin ada yang memesan menu ini, _hyung-ie_..?" telapak tangan Kyungsoo mengarah pada Joonmyun yang berdiri di samping kanannya. "Kemarikan lelehan keju dan sepasang buah cerinya."

Sigap tangan Joonmyun menyambar apa yang diinginkan sang koki manis, lalu memberikannya sambil mengangguk, meskipun Kyungsoo tidak melihatnya tapi pria Kim yakin Kyungsoo tahu. "Kalau tidak ada yang memesan, mana mungkin aku mendapatkan pesanan ini dan meminta kau membuatnya, Soo-ah..?"

"Benar juga, sih. Tapi tidak salah jika aku sedikit heran juga, 'kan..?" Kyungsoo menerima mangkuk dan sepasang buah ceri segar setelah meraba-raba permukaan mereka. Tanpa Joonmyun ketahui, pria manis dihadapannya memutar mata bulat khasnya searah jarum jam. "Maksudku, cukup berani juga ada yang memesan menu yang tidak tersedia, dan kaupun tidak mencegahnya."

"Bagaimana aku mau mencegah dan segala macamnya jika dia saja sudah mendapatkan izin dari manajer untuk berlaku sewenang-sewang. Seandainya kau lihat jika beliau seolah mengistimewakan pemesan makanan ini."

Sebelah alis tebal Kyungsoo terangkat, ia melirik pria di sebelahnya. Cukup terkejut dan tertarik mendengar balasan pria lajang tersebut. "Ah, yang benar..?"

"Memang benar, kok. Coba nanti kau tanyakan pada manajer."

Kyungsoo mengaduk pelan lelehan keju mozarella yang menggenang dalam mangkuk kecil, lalu menyendoknya dengan takaran seperlunya, setelah ia mengelap bagian bawah sendok itu dengan tisu agar tidak menetes membuat kotor, barulah lelehan keju bertekstur agak kental berwarna kuning pucat tersebut terjun sempurna diatas sepasang sosis panggang berukuran medium berwarna merah kecoklatan. Lelehan itu melumuri cantik hampir kesemua tubuh sang sosis hingga tampak menggiurkan bagi Joonmyun yang memang penggemar masakan buatan Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu, ia melihat sekilas buah ceri yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sisi kosong piring putih gading di hadapannya. Ia merasa ada yang kurang, hingga pada akhirnya meminta Joonmyun untuk mengambil sedikit irisan ikan cakalang kering, _nori_ , sebuah daun _basil_ dan daun _mint_.

Tak lama, kembali Kyungsoo menyibukkan diri menghias pesanan Yixing. Menyuirkan potongan _nori_ terlebih dahulu untuk kemudian ditimpa oleh suiran ikan cakalang kering, kemudian sepasang ceri segar cantik itu diletakkan pada tengah-tengah tubuh sosis untuk kemudian berdampingan mesra bersama daun basil dan daun mint.

Mereka berdua berdecak menatap hasil di hadapannya. "Sempurna." kompak Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun dengan wajah penuh kepuasan.

"Dan ini dia: seporsi _Medium_ _Sausage_ _with Melted Mozarella Cheese_." Kyungsoo mengelap kumpulan keringat di balik poni pendeknya. "Tapi jika seandainya ia tidak suka sosis panggang gimana..?"

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula, dia tidak meminta jika sosisnya dipanggang, dibakar, dioven dan segala macamnya." jawab Joonmyun sambil meletakkan piring berisi pesanan Yixing ke permukaan nampan dan siap untuk di tutup dengan tudung perak mengkilat.

"Oh, oke."

"Baiklah, aku yang akan mengantarkan pesanan ini. Terima kasih, Kyungsoo-ah." Joonmyun mengusak-usak rambut lembut hitam jelaganya sang pria manis Do. "Sama-sama. Oh ya, _hyung-ie_."

"Ada apa..?"

Kyungsoo hanya berkedip-kedip lucu, lalu melempar pandangannya ke nampan bertudung saji yang dibawa oleh Joonmyun, kemudian ke arah pintu pemisah antara dapur dan tempat para pelanggan restoran duduk manis sambil bercengkrama.

"Ada apa, Soo-ah..?"

"... Hati-hati ya, _hyung-ie_." ucapnya setelah lama terdiam. Alis Joonmyun menukik ke dalam. "Hati-hati kenapa..?"

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku ingin bilang begitu padamu."

Joonmyun membisu sekilas. "... Soo-ah..?"

"Ah, sudahlah! Sebaiknya _hyung-ie_ cepat-cepat mengantar pesanan itu." Kyungsoo mendorong-dorong tubuh Joonmyun untuk segera bergegas.

Ketika itu, setelah ia beranjak keluar dari dapur, Joonmyun mulai merasakan sensasi tidak menyenangkan pada dadanya. Ia agak waspada jika seandainya Kyungsoo sudah berkata demikian: _entahlah. Tiba-tiba aku ingin bilang begitu padamu._

Sebab Joonmyun dan pegawai lain di restoran tersebut tahu, jika Kyungsoo sudah berkata demikian, itu artinya sesuatu yang tidak diduga akan terjadi.

... Sesuatu yang tak diduga akan terjadi pada Joonmyun dalam waktu yang tak lama lagi.

Apalagi ketika sepasang kelereng wajahnya menangkap ekspresi penuh arti dilayangkan sang pelanggan yang memesan menu dalam nampan yang dibawanya.

Dengan lidah merah meronanya menari-nari sensual di permukaan bibir _kissable_ pria feminim tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sausage with Melted Mozarella Cheese**

.

 **Screenplays!Sulay**

.

 **M-**

.

 **I don't own anything, except storyline**

.

 **Akai Momo**

.

 **Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative universe with much baby typo**

.

 **No Like, Don't Read!**

.

 **Summary**!: Hanya kisah singkat tentang pria manis dengan gaya pakaian ala pria feminim Perancis yang datang ke sebuah restoran berbintang, yang meminta bertemu dengan sang manajer restoran, yang meminta untuk dilayani oleh satu pelayan secara khusus ke beberapa puluh menit ke depan, dan yang memesan menu yang tak tercantum di sana.

Tapi, sebagai pelayan yang baik, bukankah Kim Joonmyun akan menuruti permintaan sang pelanggan-istimewa-yang-penting-menurut-tuan-manajer meskipun itu hal aneh..?

... Termasuk menyuruhnya duduk dan tetap patuh pada perintahnya untuk dia biarkan jari jemari kaki pelanggan berwajah manis bak malaikat itu menggerayangi selangkangannya.

 _Waiter_!Joonmyun _with_ _Customer_!Yixing

* * *

.

.

.

Panggil aku Momo.

 _Last chapter_. ^^

3) _Special_ _thanks_! buat yang a) baca, b) _review_ , c) _follow_ - _fave_.

4) Sepertinya yang kalian butuhkan adalah: _appetizer_ dan _dessert_. :v

5) RnR biar bisa _update_ ff Sulay _rate_ M lagi. :3

* * *

.

.

.

" _He ate my heart, he ate my heart_

 _Instead, he is a monster in my bed_." (Monster-Lady Gaga)

* * *

.

.

.

 **Chapter** **03** of **03**

* * *

.

.

.

Joonmyun tersenyum formalitas, lalu meletakkan perlahan nampan berisi pesanan Yixing tepat di sisi sebrang meja, lantas dibukanya penutup alumunium nampan tersebut untuk menggapai piring yang menjadi wadah hidangan seporsi _Medium_ _Sausage with Melted Mozarella Cheese_. Ketika tudung saji alumunium itu dibuka, wangi makanan itu menguar-nguar, membelai indera penciuman para tamu di sekitar meja Yixing, membuat sebagian orang berbisik-bisik dengan raut wajah aneh masing-masing: _kenapa ada hidangan sosis di restoran ini..? bukankah tak ada di daftar menu..? aneh._

Meskipun pertanyaan itu diutarakan dalam hati atau dengan bisik-bisik tetangga, namun Yixing dan Joonmyun mengetahui hal itu melalui raut wajah mereka, dan dua pria itu tidak peduli dengan dengusan atau gunjingan sesaat orang-orang. Terutama Yixing, yang lebih tidak mengacuhkannya dan memilih menatap wajah rupawan Joonmyun yang membuatnya nyaris lepas kendali. Seandainya saja ia tidak menguasai teknik-teknik dasar dalam berakting ketika mengikuti klub teater semasa SMA (selain klub menari tentu saja), mungkin saat ini ia tidak bisa menahan jeritan dan tingkah gelisahnya persis seperti para _fanboy_ di luar sana.

Dan Yixing Zhang cukup pintar memanfaatkan hal itu karena wajahnya saat ini di mata Joonmyun terlihat normal-normal saja,

... kecuali pada titik dimana Joonmyun sedikit menyadari ada yang aneh dengan senyum kaku milik pria feminim tersebut, apalagi dengan sepasang mata pria itu menatap lurus kearah wajahnya.

Cukup membuat pria Kim itu tersipu dan diserang gugup. Berkali-kali ia meneguk rasa kegugupannya yang mencengkram kerongkongan, dan ketika ia berhasil mengedalikan diri untuk tampak baik-baik saja, Joonmyun berdeham dan membungkuk. "Ini hidangan anda, tuan. Maaf lama menunggu dan silahkan dinikmati."

"Tentu, selama kau duduk di kursi sebrang," Yixing sigap mencengkram pergelangan lengan Joonmyun ketika hendak pergi. Menunjuk ke arah kursi yang berasa di sebrang sana dengan sambil tersenyum manis—yang di sepasang iris Joonmyun tampak ada yang disembunyikan dibalik senyum menawan itu. "dan menemaniku untuk menikmati hidangan spesial ini."

"Tapi saya harus bekerja, tuan." Tolak Joonmyun halus dan masuk akal. Harapnya, ketika pria Kim tersebut berkata demikian, Pria Zhang akan mengerti bahwa permintaan sepihaknya cukup mengancam jam kerjanya. Tapi sekali lagi, Joonmyun harus menelan kekecewaan ketika Yixing menggeleng pelan –yang membuat gelengannya itu menjadikan beberapa helai rambutnya menari di udara dengan aura sensual— dan membalas perkataannya, "tenang saja, kau telah memdapatkan izin dari pak manajer untuk menemaniku beberapa menit ke depan."

Joonmyun menganga. Ia tidak menyangka, selain permintaan aneh akan ingin bertemu dengan sang manajer dan memesan hidangan yang tak ada di daftar menu, kini pria feminim yang ternyata memiliki lesung pipit menggemaskan tersebut memintanya untuk ditemani.

Belum lagi dengan nada permintaannya yang terdengar memaksa, walau mungkin hanya perasaan Joonmyun saja.

Perlahan, rasa jengkel dan sebal merambat di dada, namun pria Kim itu menahannya dengan senyum formalitas seperti biasa. "Kalau begitu, saya sarankan anda untuk ditemani oleh koki yang membuat hidangan ini, karena mungkin anda ingin bertanya-tanya lebih jauh tentang hidangannya. Bagaimana..?"

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak mau. Karena aku hanya ingin ditemani olehmu."

"A! M-ma-maaf..?" gelagap Joonmyun.

"Iya, tuan pelayan." Yixing terkekeh kecil. Lalu menatap lurus pada Joonmyun dengan pandangan sensual-menggoda miliknya yang berhasil menjebloskan pria-pria lain karena pesona absolutnya. "aku hanya ingin kau. _Hanya-ingin-kau_." _Di mulutku dan_ _lubang analku yang berkedut-kedut nakal dan basah_ , batin Yixing blak-blakan.

Telapak tangan Yixing yang semula melingkar apik di pergelangan tangan kiri Joonmyun, kini merambat ke bawah dengan belaian-belaian lembut yang cukup membuat mati syaraf telapak tangan Joonmyun, lalu belaian itu berhenti ketika jari-jemari lentik Yixing melingkupi jari-jemari Joonmyun yang terasa dingin dan berkeringat. Yixing bingung, pada awalnya. Tetapi setelahnya ia tertawa terbahak dalam hati ketika mengetahui jika itu disebabkan karena Joonmyun yang merasa gugup dan _nerveous_. Maka, Yixing menambah lagi intensitas kenakalan tangannya dengan cara meremas-remas gemas tangan pria Kim itu, yang entah kenapa pria itu seolah membalas ulahnya dengan tanpa sengaja menggenggam balik jari-jemari Yixing—disertai gerakan kaku persis seperti robot.

Membuat pria Zhang itu memekik histeris dalam hati. Gemas rasanya, dan benar-benar membuatnya nyaris ingin _melahap_ _lapar-lapar_ pria Kim itu— _atau lebih_ _tepat melahap benda yang menggantung di selakangannya_ , batin Yixing membisik nakal.

Sementara itu dengan Joonmyun, jantungnya berderap-derap seperti suara larinya kuda pacuan, begitu mendengar tolakan tak terduga yang mengalir lancar dari bibir _kissable_ Yixing. Kedua pipinya merona lucu, matanya melotot kecil, dan dadanya bergerak agak liar karena hidungnya meraup cepat-cepat udara untuk menstabilkan pacu jantungnya. Berpikir bahwa betapa agresif dan beraninya tamu restoran yang satu ini—membuatnya takut,

... sekaligus terpancing hasratnya. Darahnya mengalir deras dan sensasi asing seolah _mengompori_ nya dengan menggebu-gebu untuk menyetujui permintaan si pria feminim. Saat itu Joonmyun melupakan pesan tersirat dari Kyungsoo karena terlanjur mulai terbuai dengan eksistensi di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana, tuan pelayan..?" Yixing menariknya dari lamunan sesaat dengan nada suara mendayu-dayu menggoda hasrat terpendam.

"Anda..," suara tegukan lirih bersumber dari kerongkongan Joonmyun. "anda yakin hanya ingin ditemani saya..?"

Yixing mengangguk. Kemudian ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang ternyata digenggam balik oleh Joonmyun secara tak sadar, yang membuat pria Kim itu mendesah kecewa entah mengapa. "Hore! Kalau begitu, cepat duduk di kursi itu dan temani aku menikmati benda ini." Joonmyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, tuan."

Tak perlu memakan waktu lama, Joonmyun Kim kini duduk berhadapan dengan Yixing Zhang di sebrang—yang masing-masing menatap lawan duduknya dengan pandangan penuh arti, terutama dari kedua kelereng cantik milik pria Zhang.

"Baiklah, selamat makan—oh! Kau mau..?" tawar Yixing. "Tidak, tuan, terima kasih." Tolak Joonmyun sopan.

Yixing merengut, menatap datar Joonmyun yang gelagap dengan tatapannya, merasa bahwa pria Kim itu telah melakukan kesalahan. "A-a-ada apa, tuan..—" belum sempat Joonmyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, sekejap jari jemari Yixing mendarat mulus di permukaan bibirnya, lalu mengusap-usap tempat itu seolah ada noda di sana. Yixing menggeleng amat pelan dengan sedikit ekspresi nakalnya, lalu berkata dengan nada lirih, "Dengar, aku tidak suka dipanggil tuan. Cukup memanggilku Yixing saja, kau mau..?"

Joonmyun mengangguk kaku dengan mata membola lucu, kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Yixing pada bibirnya yang sedikit mengaga: memasukan ujung jari telunjuknya ke dalam dan mencolek lidahnya. Dan yang membuatnya semakin terkejut adalah ketika setelah itu Yixing dengan sengaja memasukan ujung dari telunjuknya ke dalam mulut pria itu dan menyesap saliva yang terdapat di sana—sambil menutup mata dan mendengung lirih.

"ungh."

Joonmyun merona. Mulutnya mengaga seperti orang idiot. Kembali Jantung Joonmyun berdegup-degup liar. Suhu tubuhnya pun mulai aneh—gerah yang terasa menyenangkan. Dan sesuatu yang berada di selangkangannya mulai bangkit. Joonmyun Kim adalah pria gay, dan jika diperlihatkan tontonan semacam itu meskipun tidak terlalu vulgar, tentu saja hasratnya merasa terpancing.

Di posisi Yixing Zhang, ia menyeringai tipis ketika misi penyerangannya yang pertama berhasil menarik perhatian sang pelayan tampan, terutama ketika sepasang iris beningnya yang berkilat-kilat senang tatkala melihat rona merah di kedua pipi pria Kim. Lalu, ia kembali ke situasi dimana ia tidak merasa melakukan hal yang membuat Joonmyun mulai menunjukkan reaksi gelisah— _geli-geli (mulai) basah_ pada bagian bawahnya.

"Ada apa, tuan pelayan..?" tanya Yixing polos.

Joonmyun mengangguk canggung. Lalu tersenyum memaksa. "A-a-ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa, tuan.. er—maksudku, Yixing." Yixing mengangguk-angguk dengan sorot mata anak kecilnya, membuat Joonmyun gemas, karena tidak percaya jika dengan wajah yang berekspresi seperti anak taman kanak-kanak tersebut sebelumnya melakukan hal yang mengejutkan. "Se-sebaiknya anda segera menikmati sosisnya sebelum dingin, benar..?"

"Ah, kau benar." Joonmyun mendesah lega, ia berpikir jika seandainya pria feminim di sebrangnya ini cepat selesai menikmati pesanannya, itu artinya ia bisa cepat keluar dari situasi-kondisi-posisi tidak ( _belum_ ) menyenangkan sekarang ini. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku merasa tidak nyaman memanggilmu dengan sebutan tuan pelayan, jadi," Joonmyun memfokuskan pandangan pada lawan bicaranya. "siapa namamu, hem..?"

".. anda.." Joonmyun menatap ragu-ragu, namun ketika melihat senyum normal Yixing, ia kembali menjawab dengan nada yakin. "anda bisa memanggil saya Joonmyun."

"oke, baiklah. Joonmyun-ie~"

 _Madafaka_. _Haruskah pria feminim itu memanggil namaku dengan aksen manis dan disertai desah tertahannya..?_ , batin Joonmyun dengan refleks menangkup selangkangannya karena merasa sang _adik_ kembali bangun dari tidur.

"Bolehkan kalau aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan seperti itu..?"

"O-oh, boleh kok, boleh." _Asal jangan berkali-kali memanggilku dengan nada mendesah seperti itu, sayang, aku takut jika_ adik _ku lepas kendali mengeluarkan_ susu _nya_ , racau kacau Joonmyun dalam hati.

Kini suasana kembali tenang, hanya terdengar suara cengkarama para pengunjung restoran berasitektur romawi kuno tersebut, alunan musik klasik yang dimainkan oleh beberapa pelayan yang terbiasa menjinakkan macam jenis alat musik, suara bising samar-samar dari dapur disertai wangi beragam jenis masakan khas eropa-amerika yang mengugah selera indera penciuman orang-orang.

Joonmyun sesekali menatap selangkangannya yang menggembung membentuk kerucut kecil dan suasana jalanan di malam hari dari balik kaca jendela berwarna hitam, dimana hanya dari dalam restoran saja bisa melihat ke luar, sebaliknya tidak bisa. Sedangkan Yixing, ia menikmati dengan tenang satu sosis panggang berukuran medium sambil berselancar di dunia maya atau juga melirik kearah wajah sang pelayan yang kini menatap meja di sekitar mereka.

Yixing mengikuti pergerakan Joonmyun, dan mulai menyadari jika saat ini restoran tempatnya menikmati jajan malam tidak seramai beberapa menit lalu,

... yang artinya, Yixing Zhang bisa memulai misi penyerangan yang kedua pada Joonmyun Kim. _Bersiaplah sayang, aku akan memancing sisi liarmu dengan segenap hasratku_ , kekeh Yixing.

Tanpa Joonmyun ketahui, di bawah meja sana, Yixing membuka sepatu pantofelnya dengan kaki hingga mereka berdua telanjang bulat. Kemudian, ia letakkan garpu dan sendok yang semula ia gunakan untuk melahap satu sosis panggang berlumurkan lelehan keju _mozarella_ -nya (yang ternyata benar-benar nikmat, Yixing harus menemui sang koki dan memujinya di hadapan para pegawai lain nanti) dan diletakkan hampir mendekati bibir meja. Setelah itu ia menenangkan dirinya yang agak dilanda kegugupan dan rasa pesimis, hingga akhirnya ia berdeham dan berhasil mencuri perhatian Joonmyun ketika pria Kim itu menatap salah seorang pemain musik yang jari jemarinya mencumbu mesra piano.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Joonmyun-ie..?"

Joonmyun tersenyum kecil ketika ditanya demikian. "Ah itu. aku melihat pemain piano itu, anda tahu, dia benar-benar berbakat."

Yixing mengigit lidahnya, berusaha menyemangati hatinya begitu melihat Joonmyun membalas pertanyaannya dengan sebegitu senangnya. "Apa kau menyukai orang yang memainkan piano itu..?"

"Maksud anda aku menyukai Luhan..? kalau ditanya suka atau tidaknya, ya. Aku menyukainya. Dia cantik, dia dewasa, dia juga bisa memainkan piano dan gitar dengan baik, suaranya pun bagus." Terang Joonmyun sambil melihat kembali Luhan—pemain piano tersebut, tanpa menyadari tatapan terkejut dan sedih Yixing. "Tidak ada yang tidak suka padanya. Yah, walaupun dia ceroboh, tidak terlalu baik untuk akrab dengan anak kecil dan juga sesuatu yang berbau hitung-hitungan, tapi hei! Orang sempurnapun pasti memiliki kelemahannya, 'kan..?" Yixing mengangguk sambil tersenyum memaksakan diri tatkala Joonmyun meliriknya. Tidak tahu jika di hati pria Zhang itu, retakan demi retakan merusak hatinya yang rapuh. "termasuk aku. Aku menyukainya,

Hanya sebagai seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Sebagai seorang fans kepada idolanya. Kukira sebatas itu saja. Memangnya kenapa..?"

 _Hore!_ Girang Yixing. Dan tiba-tiba saja retakan-retakan di hatinya yang rapuh hilang tak berbekas. _Dia bilang dia menyukai Luhan hanya sebatas saudara yang penyayang dan fans kepada idolanya..?! bukankah itu artinya masih ada kesempatan untukku, benar..?!_ girangnya lagi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong," Yixing mulai melancarkan aksinya. "apa kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, Joonmyun-ie..?"

"Apa?"

Tepat ketika Joonmyun telah selesai memandangi Luhan nun jauh di sebrang ruangan, jari jemari Yixing bergerak sensual diatas piring—tepatnya sengaja melumurinya dengan lelehan keju _mozarella_ dan membelai-belai pelan satu buah sosis yang tidur manis di sana.

Jari-jemari lentik Yixing yang sebagian telah berselimutkan lelehan keju tersebut menggerayangi si sosis berukuran medium, mengusap-usap pada batangnya dan menusuk-nusuknya dengan ujung jari telunjuk, lalu jari-jemarinya bergerak ke kedua sisi si sosis yang lumuran keju pada permukaannya telah berantakan karena ulah nakal Yixing hanya untuk meremas-remas pelan batang sosis tersebut—memijat-mijatnya dan membelai-belainya kembali.

Tak berselang lama, Yixing menggerakan jari-jarinya ke salah satu ujung sosis yang menghadap kearah Joonmyun, lantas berhenti di sana sejenak.

Sebelum pria feminim yang tampak agresif dan nakal itu melanjutkan ulahnya pada si sosis, ia melirik diam-diam kearah lawan duduknya, hanya untuk mengetahui jika Joonmyun menatap lekat-lekat kearah jarinya yang bertengger di salah satu ujung sosis tersebut, seolah menunggu dengan sangat akan apa yang hendak ia lakukan selanjutnya di tempat itu—dengan wajah yang kembali merona dan agak berkeringat, bibir yang mengaga dengan getaran kecil, mata yang agak membulat, sepasang alis yang ujung dalamnya menukik dan nyaris bertubrukan, deru nafasnya yang mulai tidak beraturan dan kedua tangan pria Kim itu yang mencengkram erat ujung nampannya yang ia letakkan di permukaan meja.

Yixing Zhang bersorak sorai dalam hati, dan kembali melakukan aksinya.

Kini, ibu jari dan jari telunjuk ramping Yixing melingkupi bibir ujung sosis panggang berlumuran leleha keju tersebut, dan tak lama membelai-belai daerah itu dengan gerakan memutar dan memijat-mijat—saat itu terdengar suara tegukan yang cukup keras berasal dari pria disebrang tempatnya duduk.

Hingga bergantilah ulah jarinya ke tengah-tengah ujung salah satu si sosis, lalu menucuk-nucuk tempat itu dengan ujung jarinya, mengesek-geseknya, dan diakhiri dengan membuat gerakan melingkar searah jarum jam—ketika matanya melirik untuk mengamati air muka Joonmyun, Yixing mendapati jika cengkraman tangan pria Kim pada nampannya semakin mengerat dan bergetar-getar kecil seperti sedang menahan hasratnya yang mulai memberontak. Dan ditadai bahwa Joonmyun benar-benar telah terfokuskan oleh ulah nakal jari-jarinya, salah satu kaki Yixing mengudara, menjulur ke arah selangkangan Joonmyun dan langsung menekan-nekan cukup keras pada sebuah tonjolan yang telah mengeras hebat, membuat Joonmyun Kim meleguh rendah dengan sepasang kelereng cantik yang melotot kaget ke wajahnya.

"Ouh-ssh."

"he-he-he. Kenapa tegang sekali disini, Joonmyun-ie..?"

Yixing semakin berulah, baik itu dengan kedua kakinya yang telah bertengger dan bermain-main di selangkangan Joonmyun—tepatnya pada penis pria Kim yang menggunduk keras dari balik celana hitam dan apron putih gadingnya, dan jari-jari rampingnya pada batang sosis berukuran medium yang tampak acakan-acakan dengan lelehan keju mozarella.

"ngh-ouh-ouh.. Yixing-ah-Yixing.."

"hmmh..? wajahmu memerah lho, sayang."

Pertahanan sang pria Kim mulai runtuh, tubuhnya yang semula duduk tegap kini menjadi agak melemah dengan sedikit condong ke meja. Yixing Zhang menyukai ekspresi itu.

"Ouh-Oh.. Oh-Yixing."

"Iya..? kenapa, Joonmyun-ie..?"

Joonmyun membuka matanya yang telah ia sadari tertutup sesaat karena menghayati gerakan-gerakan menggoda jari-jari kaki Yixing di selangkangannya, lantas melirik kearah Yixing yang kini memegang sosis berukuran medium itu dengan tangannya yang tampak acak-acakan bersama lelehan keju _mozarella_. Pria Zhang itu menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar agak erat di kedua sisi batang tubuh si sosis, memijat-mijat gemas hingga kemudian salah satu tangannya melakukan gerakan mengocok, membuat tetes-tetes lelehan keju terjun bebas ke permukaan piring.

"NGH!"

Joonmyun menutup erat kedua matanya, meredam desahan dengan mengigit bibir bawah, mengeratkan kembali pegangan pada nampannya dan berjengit tatkala kaki Yixing memijat-mijat dan menekan kuat-kuat gundukan pada selangkangannya dengan kedua kakinya, ketika ia sedang menikmati pemandangan Yixing yang mengocok-ngocok tubuh sosis itu dengan pandangan luar biasa.

Ia mendengar jika Yixing terkekeh puas, tetapi Joonmyun tidak peduli. Dipikirannya saat ini adalah: _a) betapa nikmatnya permainan kaki Yixing pada penisnya. b) Yixing benar-benar agresif dan nekat melakukan hal ini di tempat umum! c) kenapa aku tidak marah dan terlihat seolah-olah jika aku memang menginginkan Yixing melakukan hal ini..? d) shit! Aku tidak puas jika hanya sebatas ini! e) aku tidak peduli jika disebut pria mesum olehnya, tapi begitu aku bebas dari situasi ini, akan kutarik paksa tubuhnya dan kubawa ke toilet untuk kugagahi dia! Aku tidak peduli, karena dia juga mesum!_

"Hei, lihat aku." Lirih Yixing. Joonmyun menggeleng dibalik lipatan tangannya. Dan Yixing membalas penolakan itu dengan mencubit-cubit gundukan penis Joonmyun hingga pria itu mengaduh dan mendesah di saat yang bersamaan. "Aw-ahhaah! A-ap-apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh..—"

"uh..? aku hanya memintamu untuk memperhatikanku, Joonmyun-ie." Jawab Yixing dengan sorot mata polos dan nakal bersama-sama,

... sambil bibirnya yang sedang menghisap-hisap salah satu ujung si sosis. Lidahnyapun menari-nari lihai di batang sosis tersebut, menjilat-jilati sensual lelehan keju mozarella untuk ia gantikan dengan beberapa saliva yang ikut menetes-netes ke permukaan piring. Kedua tangannya kini bergantian untuk memijat-mengocok batang sosis yang telah basah.

Tubuh Joonmyun menegang hebat melihat pemandangan nakal Yixing. Penisnya yang telah basah akibat pre-cum yang terus menerus mengucur dan membasahi kain juga telapak kaki Yixing secara tak langsung pun ikut menegang hebat, membuat pria Kim itu merasa ngilu dan ingin sekali melepasbebaskan adiknya yang tampak sesak di dalam sana.

Selain ia tidak akan melakukan hal senonoh nan mesum seperti itu, ia juga tidak bisa menyingkirkan kaki-kaki Yixing yang masih betah bertengger di selangkangannya, sebab tangannya seolah tak mampu untuk bergerak seincipun dari nampan alumuniumnya, alih-alih mendorong keras kaki-kaki Yixing. Lagipula, ia merasa bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya akan mengalami klimaks, karena itu ia memasrahkan diri dan menyerahkan masalah ini kepada Yixing untuk diselesaikan oleh pria feminim nakal tersebut.

"Joonmyun-ie, lihat aku. Ayo, lihatlah aku."

"ouh-oh.."

Yixing menjilat-jilat salah satu ujung sosis yang mengarah pada bibirnya. Pada bibir merah nilanya yang telah basah dan dinonadai oleh lelehan keju. Sepasang mata kantuknya menyayu dan memandang kearah Joonmyun seolah ia ingin sekali digagahi kasar oleh pria Kim tersebut. Sambil bibir dan lidahnya yang kini bercumbu mesra di salah satu sisi batang sosis (hingga menimbulkan decak-decak yang membuat Joonmyun merinding terangsang), salah satu tangan Yixing kembali mengocok-ngocok sosisnya.

"ngh-ah-hm.." desah lirih Yixing, bergantian antara menatap batang sosis yang ia genggam seolah membayangkan bahwa itu adalah penis Joonmyun yang sedang bercumbu mesra dengan kakinya dan melirik Joonmyun dan kondisi wajahnya tampak berantakan. "mmh~ hhm-aahm-aahm-Joonmyun-ie~"

"Ngh-Y-Yi-Yixing.. ak-aku.. se-se-sebentar lagi." Ucap Joonmyun sambil mencongdongkan tubuhnya, namun tatapan matanya tidak berpaling dari Yixing yang kini telah melupakan sosis berlumurah saliva itu dan sedang menjilat-jilati dengan gaya-tatapan menggoda padanya. "aku-ak-aku-sssh-ouh-oohh~ teruskan sayang-a-ak-aku akan datang."

"Keluarkan saja, Joonmyun-ie." Pancing Yixing, pria feminim agresif itu menyeringai dengan kedua kelereng wajahnya berkilat-kilat. "aku akan membantumu untuk melepaskannya."

Dan dengan sekejap, Yixing menjauhkan kakinya dari selangkagangan Joonmyun, merosotkan tubuh ke kolong meja, bergerak merangkak dengan perlahan hingga akhirnya saling berhadapan dengan selangkangan Joonmyun yang terdapat gembungan di sana. Joonmyun yang menyadari jika Yixing berada tepat di hadapan selangkangannya, lantas merubah posisi duduk menjadi menyender punggung kursi dan menoleh ke bawah dengan wajah mengenaskan—antara kesakitan karena klimaksnya tertunda beberapa detik dan malu karena akhirnya Yixing benar-benar melihat penis Joonmyun seutuhnya, penisnya yang berukuran hampir melebihi ukuran sosis yang dinikmati Yixing-menampakan urat-uratnya pertanda klimaks ingin datang-mengengang hebat. Bahkan pre-cum mulai mengalir dari pucuk kepala dan turun melewati skrotumnya dan terjun bebas ke lantai restoran.

Yixing agak terkejut jika ukuran penis Joonmyun bahkan melebihi perkiraannya, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika itu menyebabkan lubang analnya berkedut-kedut dan semakin basah karena senang juga puas.

"Ah~ Yixing-ouh."

"Biarkan aku membantumu, Joonmyun-ie. Aahm."

Dan hanya dengan beberapa kali jilatan-lumatan-hisapan-kecupan ringan-gumaman abstrak dan remasan gemas pada penis Joonmyun, akhirnya klimaks datang dan menyemburkan cairan kentalnya tepat ke bibir Yixing yang telah siap untuk menampung. Bahkan di beberapa bagian wajahnya terkena noda berbau khas kelelakian tersebut.

"Na-aah! Yixing!"

Hening menyergap mereka.

Joonmyun Kim yang sibuk menetralkan nafasnya dan Yixing Zhang yang menikmati cairan kental milik Joonmyun, meneguk perlahan-lahan cairan yang terkumpul pada rongga mulutnya dan mencecap-cecap jari jemarinya yang sehabis mengusap beberapa titik cairan kental itu pada wajahnya.

"Joonmyun-ie, _hidangan_ _sosis_ dan _lelehan keju mozarella_ yang nikmat sekali," lirih Yixing dengan suara parau. Menatap sayu pria Kim yang tengah menatap penuh arti padanya pula, namun sama-sama memiliki maksud jika mereka masih dihinggapi hasrat yang menggebu-gebu, masih terangsang dan ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini bersama-sama. "aku jadi ingin menikmatinya lagi-lagi-lagi dan lagi, sampai aku bosan dan entah itu kapan— _kupikir tidak akan pernah terjadi_."

Pria Kim itu terdiam, masih dengan dirinya yang menetralkan deru nafas.

"Jadi,

... apa aku boleh memintanya lagi darimu..?"

Beberapa detik terisi kembali oleh keheningan semu diantara mereka, hingga di detik yang ketigapuluh, Joonmyun membuka mulutnya perlahan untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Yixing merautkan wajah senang dan spontan menarik kerah kemejanya untuk mendaratkan ciuman panas mereka.

.

.

" **Boleh**. **Kapanpun yang kau mau**.

Apartemen _Celessa_ , lantai tujuh nomor empat belas-A, sayang."

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.


End file.
